Alejate
by yugi123
Summary: Yugi loves Tea, but Tea and Atem are getting married leaving a broken hearted Yugi behind, but at the wedding, Tea does the unimaginable! what will she do? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Alejate

Yugi and Atem are walking down the street, its night time and they were dressed up nicely for the occasion, that only Atme knew about, but he wanted everyone to be surprised, especially the girl of his dreams, Tea.

"So, why are we meeting at Kobe's tonight Atem?" Yugi asked, looking up at Atem with his large violet eyes.

Atem smirked down at Yugi and looked forward again, keeping the smirk on his face, "You shall see soon enough Yugi." Atem winked as they came upon their destination.

Once they walked in, they saw all their friends, Joey, Mai,Tristan,Serenity,Duke and a young girl he had met after graduation, her name was Miho, then of course Tea and Atem, Yugi felt like the fith wheel, he was the only ne there with out a date, but of course there was only girl out there for him, and her name was Tea, but she was with Atem now, and nothing he did could change that. Once they were all seated, they all ate, laughed and had a great night out, until something Atem did, killed Yugi on the inside.

"Everyone, I have something I want to do.." Atem got down on one knee in front of Tea and pulled out a tiney black velvet box.

"Tea Elizabeth Gardner, You and I have been through a lot together and nothing would make me happier than living the rest of this adventure together with you at my side, Tea, Will you marry me?" At his words, Yugi almost spit out his drink, as Tea failed at holding her tears back, everyone held their breathes as they waited for Tea's answer.

"Atem, of course ill marry you!" Atem slid the ring on her delicate finger and they kissed passionately. People around them cheered along with their friends, Yugi only clapped slowly, holding a shocked expression on his face. They all knew about Yugi's love for Tea, after playing him just to get close to the ex-pharaoh, then back to Yugi and finally back to Atem, Tea had broken the poor boys heart over and over, but he still loved her dearly with them all living together in the same house, it only made it harder on the young dulist. Joey saw the hurt in Yugi's eyes and patted him on the shoulder, unsure of what to say.

That night at home, they all sat in the den looking through wedding magazines and decorations and whatnot… Yugi was sitting next to Tea as she looked at a magazine with wedding dresses in it, stairing at the peteit, but beautiful ring, Yugi asked, "Tea can I see the ring?" only using his fake ethusiasm, she turned and held out her left hand, "Of course Yugi!"

Yugi took her hand and held it close to his face as he examined the ring, he so badly wanted to take it off, throw it in the toilet and kiss Tea till she said yes to him and not Atem., but pushing those thoughts aside, she smiled sadly, "its beautiful Tea…congradulations.." he said with a low sad voice, but she never saw his sadness through her of happiness, which he was thnkful for, all he wanted, her happiness was everything to Yugi.

Getting tired of everyone talking about the wedding, with the girls telling Tea how beautiful of a bride she will be, Yugi had enough and stood, "I think im going to head to bed everyone, goodnight.." everyone watched Yugi go with his eyes glued to the ground, Joey could have sworn he saw a tear fall from his buddy's eye, "G'night Yuge…" he waved as he plastered a fake smile on his face.

Later that night, everyone had gone to bed except Joey Duke and Tristan, they were up playing video games. Tea walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked tiredly at her three friends, "Guys could you keep it down, I need my beauty sleep.." she said rubbing her eyes.

Joey chuckled, "Sure Tea, Your going to need a lot of that, maybe you should sleep until the wedding and maybe then you'll be at least half way there." Tea looked as if she had steam coming from her ears, "That's not funny Joey!" Tea wasn't too upset, knowing he was kidding, but it didn't feel too good on her feelings, she stormed back upstairs and back to her room.

Tristan looked at Joey and with a stright face he said, "That was harsh man…" then a smile broke out across his face and held up a hand, "Niiiccceee!" Joey laughed as he high fived his friend and they continued to play their games, "What did she want us to do again?" Tristan asked, without looking at his friend, Joey just shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno.."and with that, their night went on not caring whether people were trying to sleep or not.

Yugi lay there in his bed, stairing at the ceiling, listening to the guns from the video game taking place down stairs. Deciding he cant sleep to all the noise down stairs and this thoughts racing a mile a minute, he got up and went to join his friends.

** a month later**

"Yugi, were all going to help Tea pick a dress for the wedding, do you wanna come?" Serenity asked, Yugi looked out and saw everyone climbing into their cars. "Sure, ill come Serenity, thanks."

At the bridal store everyone sat on the semi-comfortable couch waiting on Tea to walk out with a gown on for them to see.

Just being friendly, Serenity threw her arms around Yugi's neck, "Yugi isnt this exciting?" Yugi smiled at his young friends enthusiasm, "Uhh, yeah it's vert exciting. Everyone looked towards the door as it opened revealing Tea, in a white dress with a long train following behind her, it fit snugg against her curves, with had diamonds encrested beblow the bust line, Yugi let out a sigh of awe as she walked over. She looked in the mirror and Yugi caught her eyes, "What about you Yugi, What do you think?" she held a smile on her face and turned to face her oldest friend.

"Tea.." Yugi sighed, and smiled a real but sad smile at his friend he loved so much, "You look absolutely beautiful.." he said in almost a whisper, she looked at Yugi like he was the most sweetest person in the world, "Aww, Thanks Yugi!" her smile grew wider as she turned, "Do you think Atem will like it?"

Hearing Atem's name, Yugi's smile was swept away, he looked to the ground and said, "He'll love it Tea.."

The bride to be looked in the full length mirror to look behind her at her broken hearted friend, "You okay Yugi?" All eyes were on Yugi as they looked at him in concern. Yugi Blushed and snickered a little as he wiped tears away from his eyes with the palm of his hands, "Tea, of course I'm okay! Your just so pretty in that dress.." he ended his sentence with a slight chuckle, once she heard one of Yugi's famous laughs she turned her attention back on the wedding consultant and went to try another dress on. Yugi sighed as he stood from the fancy looking couch, "I'm going to go out for some fresh air guys, ill be right back."

"Hun, are you sure your okay?" Mai said as she leanded her head back on the couch, trying to get a better look at Yugi who was now behind her. Yugi smiled slightly shoving his hands in his pockets, "I'm positive Mai, just…the new dress smell is getting to me I guess…ill be back in a few minutes.."

Making his way outside he sat on a concrete platform that was made as a hand rail for the building, he pulled a pack of cigarrettes out of his pocket a long with a lighter and lit up, trying to calm his nerves a bout seeing Tea looking as beautiful as she did, only for someone else.

Tea came back in with another dress on that also did her a lot of justice, she smiled at the shape of her body the dress made her look so good and she glaced to the side once with her smile disappering, "Where did Yugi go?" she asked as she turned towards everyone.

"Uhh, he went out to get some fresh air, we'll go get him." Joey grabbed Tristan and Duke as they went to find their smaller friend. "There he is.." Tristan said, Yugi looked up from his stare on the street, to his friends taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing it out again away from his friends, "What are you guys doing out here?"

"We came to find you." Duke said, "Yeah, Tea was askin where ya went." Joey finished. "And ya know Yugi..coming out side to smoke a cigarette doesn't count as getting fresh air.." Tristan added quickly as he put Yugi in a playful head lock, Yugi laughed at his playfullness and flicked his cigarette into the street, watching a car run it over he sighed and said, "No, I guess it doesn't.." Hearing the sadness in his friends voice, Tristan sat next to Yugi keeping an arm around his neck as Joey and Duke circled him, "You wanna talk 'bout it pal?" Joey asked. Yugi looked up at his friends ans smiled, "no, that's alright guys, thanks…we need to be in there for Tea." Duke nodded but hesitantly said, "Right…lets go then.."

After hours of searching, Tea finally found her perfect dress.

**A few months later/ At the wedding**

It was a warm spring morning, and it had been about 6 months since Atem had proposed to Tea, today was finally the day the two would tie the knot. The sun was shinning, birds were chirpping happily and it was all around the perfect day for a wedding. The wedding took place outside underneath a white willow tree, there was an aisle going stright to the tree trunk and on both sides n the aisle were white fold out chairs, that were filling quickly. Yugi sighed and took a swig of something from a small aluminum flask that he hid inside his jacket, he took a breath and stood in his respective spot, behind Atem, and in front of Joey and tried to look happy as could be. Joey leaned in and whispered, "I saw that.." Yugi sighed, but didn't say anything and turned to strighten up again, putting his mask back on.

Yugi was dressed in his black tux, since he agreed to being Atem's best man…for some reason. Yugi stood behind Atem, who also wore a black tux looking sharp and most of all happy. Yugi looked at the turn out for the wedding, most of his family showed up, considering Atem part of the Motou family, and on the other side sat Tea's family. Suddenly the organ began to play. Two of Tea's neices walked down the aisle first throwing rose petals, then Serenity walked down behind them, Rebecca was asked to be in the wedding also, she walked down then Mai walked up behind her. Then finally came Tea being escorted by her father, her dress was flowing beautifully behind her as she walked, her hair was put into a bun and was decorated with tiny flowers, she looked absolutely goregous.

Atem and Tea exchanged their vows, "I now pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may kiss your bride." The pastor said as he held a smile of his own, but seeing the two kiss like there was no freakin' tomorrow, broke his heart but he smiled anyway, 'I cant look sad now.. its their day, I have to be happy for them' he thought sadly, but plastered a smile on his face anyway. Tea and Atem walked to their limo and drove to their reception.

***AT THE RECEPTION***

The reception was in a beautiful hall, it was decorated beautifully with flowers and balloons, the tables had fish in bowls as center pieces, and at the front of the hall was a massive wedding cake, complete with the wax man and wife on top. Yugi sat at a table alone as his friends and their dates were dancing to the music that was playing.

After a few minutes, Everyone was asked to be seated, faster than he knew, he was surrounded by his friends. "Ladys and Gentlemen…if you would please welcome to the dance floor for their first dance, Mr. and Mrs, Atem Motou." Everyone clapped as the music started to play the song was called, "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson.

Yugi watched in awe as they danced beautifully. He watched as Tea and Atem's foreheads touched, both of them smiling their biggest, clearly they were happy, '_Who am I t take that away from either of them?_' Yugi smiled a true smile as he watched Tea throw her head back as she laughed. Joey placed a hand on his shoulder, "How you holdin' up bud?" Joey's look of concern made him feel pathetic, but he threw a genuine smile at Joey, "Im doing just fine Joey." Atem and Tea's song ended and everyone marveled at the new Motou couple. Yugi was starting to get over his sadness as Tea walked over to him, noticing he hasn't really moved at all from his chair since he got there.

"Yugi?" Tea said quietly, he turned to see her standing before him, happy and beautiful as ever, "Hi Tea!" his feelings were still a bit weary around the girl but he hid it very well. "Hello Yugi, would you like to dance with me?" she asked. Yugi blushed and how could he refuse this beautiful being infront of him. "Sure Tea, I'd love to."

The song that came on as they dance was conicidentially Whitney Houston's "I will Always Love You."

Yugi had his hand on Tea's hip as she placed her hand on his shoulder as their other free hands met out to the side as they danced, luckily for Yugi, he's grown quite a bit since high school and was now able to look down at Tea, only slightly.

"Yugi, I just want you to know, you are the best friend I could ever ask for, you've been so understanding and forgiving towards me, but even tho Atem and I are married now, doesn't mean we still cant be close friends." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know Tea..you'll always be one of the most cherished people that I hold dear to my heart, no matter where you and Atem end up on your adenture together, you both will always have a special place in my heart." Before he could say anything else the most unexpected thing happened, Tea leaned up and placed her lips against Yugi's . The entire crowd gasped as the looked at the two. Yugi grabbed Tea's upper arms and jerked her off him and looked into her eyes, his eyes were filled with anger but want, sadness and most of all shock, "Tea! What the hell are you doing?"

Tea looked up at him and around her at all the shocked faces, one face stood out from all the rest, that one face held the most anguish, the most hurt and the most anger, that once face she knew only as her husband, Atem.

"A-Atem…" she looked back at Yugi who now held tears in his eyes. "Yugi…I've made a terrible mistake.. I" Yugi held his hand up to stop Tea from saying anything else. "Don't Tea just…don't…" Yugi turned to walk away but was met by a fist to the face, then before he knew it he was on the ground.

Atem was about to punch Yugi again but heard, "Atem wait!" it was Tristan Joey and Duke running up. "Atem…" came a small voice from behind him.. "Atem I.." He looked up with anger in his eyes, "Tea not now!"

"NO!" Tea's outburst made him look at her, "Atem please I…I'm the one who kissed him!" Tea began to cry, "I-i-i- didn't really mean to, I was just.." Atem looked shocked, then angry again and puched Yugi in the face again, "Stay out of my life Yugi, I knew inviting you was a mistake…" Atem said and stormed out, leaving stunnded friends and family behind.

Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry its taking me so long on my stories! I just don't hae the motivation like I did. But here's chapter 2 of this one, I hope you enjoy it!

"Yuge! Man, you alright?" Joey asked as he helped Yugi up from the ground, "Yeah, Yeah, I'm okay Joey, thanks.." Yugi said as he wiped the thin line of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Yugi turned towards Tea, tears streamed down her face, "Yugi I'm so sorry…I didn't-" "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Tea, Why did you do that, you _JUST _got married to Atem, I was just now letting it sink in, and you go and kiss me?" Yugi sniggered a bit rolling his eyes and looking back at Tea, "You really know how to confuse a guy." Yugi turned and walked out of the reception hall.

Tea was left at the reception torn between the two people she loved most.

Atem was walking along the beach kicking at the sand every few steps as the sun was setting. /_How? How could they DO this to me? Especially on our wedding day?/ _Atem stopped and picked up an empty sea shell and angrily threw it to the tides.

Yugi pulled up to the beach in his Mustang and spotted his Yami about a mile down the coast, he sighed as he climbed out of the car. He took off in a slight jog trying to catch up to Atem.

/_Maybe Tea and I were never meant to be...maybe it was..Yug-/ _"Atem!" Hearing his name being called, he looked up into the violet diamonds of eyes that belonged to Yugi. As mush as Atem loved Yugi's eyes, he couldn't look at them, his eyes did fall upon a forming bruise on the younger ones face where he had punched him.

"What Yugi, have you come to gloat about Tea kissing you?" Atem's eyes returned to the sun disappearing behind the ocean as he sat in the sand. Yugi looked at the sun along with Atem, "Have you ever known me to gloat about anything Atem?" sitting next to him. Atem did nothing but shake his head /No./

Yugi turned to look at Atem, "I really am sorry for what happened there, I don't know why she did that.." Yugi paused for a moment to see if Atem had anything to say, "Yugi…you can't possibly know what its like to watch someone you love with your whole heart, kiss one of your closest friends…" Atem said as he watched the sand in his palm fly off in the wind. Yugi's eye's lowered to the sand in Atem's hand, as a sad smile appeared n his face, "Actually Atem, I know exactly how you feel…" Atem's eyes wandered to Yugi's, he has forgotten all about the time Yugi had told him he was falling in love with Tea, back before he and Tea began to date..

~Flashback!~

_/ Yugi came running in from school, he had almost ran into Atem who was carrying a box of cards into the shop. "Whoa! Yugi! Where's the fire little one?" Atem chuckled. _Yugi _tuned back and smiled at Atem, "Sorry Atem, but I'm meeting Tea at the Towne Square and I'm already running behind because of that test I had t make up." Yugi turned and sprinted to his room to get ready. _

_Atem met Yugi in his room, he leaned against the door frame watching Yugi fumble around his room looking for the right outfit, then he noticed the bouquet or red roses on Yugi's bed. "So, this MEETING with Tea isn't just a normal outing is it Yugi?" Yugi looked up confused from the dresser, "What do you mean Atem?" Atem nodded towards the bed with a smile. Yugi blushed, "oh…well, I guess you caught me." Yugi laughed, "Atem, I want her to know that I'll always be here for her, I…I want her to know that…I love her./ _

End of Flashback~

Atem's eye's widened as he realized how much pain he had putt his light through, "Yugi.. I-" Yugi held up a hand, "Atem, I've decided that I am leaving.."

At this Atem's head snapped up and looked Yugi directly in the eyes, "What? Leaving…Yugi…Why?" Yugi looked down, still holding that depressed smile on his face, "Because, I have nothing here in Domino for me anymore, Grandpa is gone, Everyone has began a life of their own with someone they love and I don't think you or Tea would find it comfortable with me living with you two anymore, especially after what happened today."

"Yugi, you can stay with us for as long as you like, you know that.." "Thanks Atem, but my mind is made up." Atem looked too the sun again, it was just about gone for the night. "Where will you go?" Yugi smiled at the question and sniggered to himself a little, "I have absolutely no idea.."

Chap. 2

Not as long as I would have liked it to be, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

On My Own

Its been a month since Yugi told Atem that he was leaving, surprising everyone that he didn't even say goodbye to the others.

One day, everyone was gone at work and that was the perfect opportunity for Yugi to pack up and leave, Taking only what he needed like; money, clothes and a few snacks to hold him over till he got to his destination.

Walking to the bus stop with his Ipod blasting in his ears, he thought long and hard about where to go, "_I can go to Florida, I hear it's nice there, and there are beaches, girls and warm weather…nah..I cant make anything of myself in Florida…knowing my luck I'd get myself into trouble and have nobody to help me out." _Yugi made a face, thinking hard about where he'd go. Waiting there at the bus stop, he saw another kid with a guitar, then on the corner he saw street performers beating on various empty 10 gallon buckets making a beat. Then he thought of a conversation he had with Joey and Tristan once, they were talking about what their dreams were, Yugi had told them he wanted to go to Hollywood and be discovered for his musical talents. His face lit up as he decided that Hollywood would be his next stop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem came home from work that evening, knowing Tea was still at her studio, he called out, "Yugi, I'm home.." he waited for him to answer with one of his famous happy 'hellos', or something but the house was silent. He called out something that he thought would get the boys attention, "I brought pizza for dinner!" he listened but no answer. Getting worried he set the pizza on the table and headed upstairs to find Yugi. "Yugi, I swear if your still sleeping I'm going to…" he stopped mid-sentence as he walked into Yugi's room, drawers were open, wallet, phone, ipod and backpack missing…whispering his name one last time to make sure he was really gone, "Yugi?…" then he found a note on a suspiciously well made bed,

_**Dear Atem & Tea, **_

_**I am truly sorry, but I left Domino, and like I told you before Atem, I have no clue where I will end up but I'll be okay, I promise, I will call you when I find a place to stay. Thank you for letting me stay with you and Tea for as long as you have, I'll repay you somehow someday, I love all of you and hope you can forgive me for just up and leaving. **_

_**Good-Bye Everyone, **_

_**-Yugi**_

Atem lowered the note as his jaw dropped, "_He did it…he actually did it…" _- "_Did what Atem?" _he turned and saw Tea, "_Tea, I…I didn't hear you come in..__**sigh**__..Tea, it's Yugi.." -"Yugi..is he alright?" _Atem lowered his head and handed the note over to Tea, "_I wish I knew, he's gone.." _Tea covered her mouth as she read the note. "_Where could he have gone Atem?" _Atem just shook his head and shrugged, "_I don't know Tea.." _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After a few days jumping from bus to bus, Yugi had finally made it to Hollywood, He stepped off the bus and just looked around in awe, "_Finally, I'm here.." _a wide smile grew on his face as he made his way through the city, taking in the beach, all the people, side street musicians, all the stores, he wasn't able to get out of the way of a girl on rollerblades as she ran into him, both falling to the ground with a groan. Assuming she'd be mad, he looked up and saw a smile on her face, she had a beautiful smile, along with beautiful light blue eyes and bouncy, shiny blonde hair up in a pony tail, it was dyed pink underneath, he bangs parted to the side framing her pretty face. "_We'll…hello there_!" she was rather chipper for a person who just fell. _"I'm Charlotte!" _

Yugi sat up as she sat back on her butt, not caring if she was in peoples way or not, "_I'm Yugi.." _she eyed him and saw that he had a bag with him and nothing else,"_Hmm…you new in town?" _Yugi followed her gaze and nodded, _"Uhh.. Yeah I just got here_." She thought for a moment, "_You'll need a place to stay then, huh?" _he nodded, "_Well, you'll stay with me and my friends, we've been looking for a fourth person to move in with us. Come on, I'll show you." _Not really leaving room for argument Charlotte got up and started rolling away. "_Well…I do need a place to stay…ehh, I have nothing to loose." _he smiled and started following his new friend, "_Well…looks like I'm home" _

-E.O.C

Till next time! Thanks for reading!


	4. Help!

Hey Everyone!

I don't know what way to go, I'm a huge Josh Groban fan, (Grobanite) So…should I dedicate the story to his music or should I go with something heavier?

Have any ideas let me know and I will consider all of them!

Thanks guys!

-Yugi123


End file.
